


Ohana Means Family Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been five years since Jared joined the Timber Falls pack quickly settling in to mated life with Jensen but as the two of them enjoy each others company, a noise alerts both of them to an intruder on their lands. Finding a young girl has them completely shocked but the events surrounding the girl coming to their lands in the first place has everyone's blood boiling. Kayla knew she needed to get away from her old pack but never expected to be welcomed in by Jeffrey Dean Morgan's one so quickly but she knew she needed to try. A story of finding a family, friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana Means Family Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/gifts).



> Check out the story at:
> 
> [Ohana Means Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4213740)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out the the art on:
> 
> [Master Art Post on LJ](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/3664.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Ohana%20means%20Family/Ohana_Final.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Ohana%20means%20Family/Ch_1.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Ohana%20means%20Family/Ch_2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Ohana%20means%20Family/Ch_3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Ohana%20means%20Family/Ch_4.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Ohana%20means%20Family/Ohana_Divid.jpg.html)


End file.
